Coitus Interruptus
by Nanenna
Summary: A gift for the fabulous Skerb, whose birthday is today! The challenge: how hot and heavy can I write it before I chicken out and have Papyrus interrupt? I'm such a weenie. XD To make up for it I end on a particularly fluffy note.


Consciousness came slowly to Grillby. It was a rather pleasant experience, one that happened far too rarely. He sighed and rolled over to squint at the clock in the hopes of finding out the time, instead he came face to face with the other monster in his bed. No matter how often he woke up to this same sight it always warmed his cored, sending his flames fluttering and glowing that much brighter. He adjusted himself so his head was resting on one hand while the other trailed idly over bare bones. 

Sans's face contorted as he mumbled and squirmed, yet didn't push Grillby's hand away. Grillby let his hand wander farther, up Sans's ribs, over his shoulder, around to the triangular bones on his back, then pulled him closer. Sans sighed and snuggled into Grillby's chest, his hand came up to lazily stroke whatever he could reach. Grillby leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the crown of his skull. 

Sans sleepily mumbled something that Grillby couldn't quite make out. Not that it mattered much, Sans always said the same general thing when first waking up. 

"… … … Good morning, sleepy skull." 

"noooo…" Sans whined while his hand flailed slowly up Grillby's arm. "m'tiiiiiiiiired." 

"… … … Not all that surprising, you had quite the workout last night." 

Sans huffed a sleepy little laugh, "yeah i did."

"… … … Perhaps you'd like an encore?" Grillby tugged Sans a little higher and kissed him again, a trail of smooches that started at the top of his skull and wandered down to his teeth. Sans slung his arm over Grillby's shoulders to pull him in closer, his magic sparking in the monster equivalent of deepening the kiss. 

Grillby hummed into the kiss as his hand wandered from Sans's shoulder down his spine, and to his hips where he began gently stroking over the flared crests. 

"mmm…" Sans mumbled, causing Grillby to pull back slightly, "… hot."

"… … … Too hot for you?" Grillby took back up the gentle strokes over Sans's hip.

"no, hotter." Sans's voice was soft and slurred, Grillby leaned back a little farther to get a better look at him. Sans's eye sockets were drooping, his face completely relaxed. 

"… … … I don't think you're even awake." 

"too early to be awake." Sans yawned and leaned his skull against the crook of Grillby's neck. 

Grillby watched as Sans's body relaxed impossibly further, his every joint going lax. The arm still clinging to his shoulders and the toes curling against Grillby's shins with every stroke of his thumb over Sans's hips belied just how awake Sans really was. Grillby reached lower, his hand curled over Sans's tailbone and he pulled him up, adding a few licks of flame for good measure.

Sans made a soft noise of surprise and looked back up at Grillby, "you really want me awake."

"… … … If you don't get up soon we won't have time for breakfast before work." Grillby leaned down and started kissing Sans's neck while he fondled Sans's tailbone.

"tempting, but i don't have anyplace to be this morning. i could just sleep until later if i wanted." The lazy drawl of Sans's voice was in stark contrast to his arm tightening around Grillby's shoulders and the stuttered breath he took when Grillby flicked the tip of his tailbone. He let go so he could tilt Sans's face to a better angle and pressed their faces together again, magic sparking between them as Sans responded with a happy hum. 

After a short eternity, Grillby grunted with mild frustration at the arm needed to support him and their limited mobility. He rolled Sans onto his back and swung a leg over so he was straddling the skeleton's hips. Sans's hands gripped Grillby's thighs while Grillby ran his own hands over Sans's ribs. Sans gasped as Grillby's fingers grazed over a particularly sensitive spot, his own fingers digging into the plasma of Grillby's legs. 

"eager this morning, ain'tcha?" 

"… … … Not a lot of time." 

As if to prove his point, the alarm went off. Grillby grumbled and reached over to turn it off. With a sigh he started to move off Sans, but the other's grip on him tightened again. "we still got a little time." 

"… … … You tease," Grillby accused with a pleased smile.

"you're the one teasing me so early in the morning." Sans chuckled as his hands started moving up Grillby's thighs while Grillby happily went back to fondling Sans's ribs. 

Sans's phone went off, it's loud, shrill, energetic ringtone the worst mood killer. Grillby really did get off Sans this time so he could roll over and grab his phone. 

"hello?" 

"BROTHER!" Papyrus voice was faint and tinny coming from the phone, as usual loud enough to be heard even without a speakerphone. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"i'm at grillby's." 

"REALLY? BECAUSE I AM QUITE SURE HIS GREASE INFESTED ESTABLISHMENT DOES NOT OPEN FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS." 

"nah, bro, i'm in his bed." 

"AH, OF COURSE. I SHOULD BE EXPECTING THIS BY NOW."

Grillby stood, yawning as he stretched, then idly scratched his backside as he headed for the closet. He needed to get dressed and get his day started, it was going to be a long one. But perhaps it wouldn't be so long if his best friend and most loyal customer would be there too. By the time Grillby had finished dressing Sans had finished up his phone call with Papyrus and was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching, his joints popping and creaking with the strain. Grillby handed him a fresh pair of shorts, which Sans obligingly put on before following him into the kitchen. 

Grillby set about getting breakfast going while Sans settled in at the kitchen table and messed with his phone. The coffee was done first, a mug placed in front of Sans the moment it finished, followed shortly by the rest of the meal. Sans put his phone away before digging in. 

"bone appétit." Sans took his first bite, then seemed to melt into his seat. "damn, grillby, everything you make is always top notch." He shoved another heaping bite into his mouth. 

Grillby preened at the praise, his flames burning higher and brighter. "… … … Thank you." Then he paused to consider how to word his next question, he was a bit nervous and wanted to ask it just right. "… … … What if we made this into a regular thing?" 

"i wouldn't complain," Sans responded glibly as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Then he ground to a halt, the fork he was holding slowly lowered back down to his plate. "how regular? like… every day kind of regular?" 

Grillby reached for Sans's nearest hand and gently ran his thumb over the tiny, delicate bones that made it. "… … … I want you to move in with me." 

A brilliant blush bloomed over Sans's cheek bones as he shyly looked down and away. "i'd uh… i'd like that." 

Grillby's flames plumed higher in happiness, then he pulled Sans into a tender kiss.


End file.
